Conventionally, as a document reading device that reads a double-sided document with images formed on both sides thereof, there are known a device including a document conveying device having a reversing mechanism for reversing the document and configured to conveying the document to a reading section for reading one side of the document, reversing the document using the reversing mechanism, and conveying once again the document to the reading section for reading the other side of the document, and a device including two first and second reading sections for reading one side of the document and the other side thereof, respectively.
In document reading devices that read both sides of the document using such two reading sections, there is known a device having a configuration in which the first reading section is provided at a document reading device main body side, and the second reading section is provided inside a U-shaped document conveying path (refer to, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).